Merlin Challenges
by Clara Oswin Oswald Soufflegirl
Summary: I'll do fanfiction challenges with Merlin. Not the characters do challenges me doing story challenges such as the iPod shuffle challenge or write a story using these word challenges. Challenge 1: iPod Shuffle Challenge


**I had this written and then bam. My iPad glitches and 2 whole stories when down the drain. So in iPod shuffle challenge spirit I won't go back and redo them as much as I want. Just so you know the songs I had to use for the 2 stories where dear mr. President and leave it all to shine. Also since I don't know a lot of song son my iPod songs I don't know will be skipped till I find one I do, this is so I don't completely butcher a song by writing a story that the song was nothing like. Though since this is merlin most songs have nothing to do with this.**

**1. Don't let me get me - Pink**

Merlin was never a team player. He couldn't take directions and his socks were never clean. He was always in a fight cause he couldn't do anything right.

He wanted to be somebody else. Not the monster he was. A lady told him he could be brilliant, all he had to was change w everything he was.

Then he came to Camelot.

He put on the cheery persona when he still felt this, that he wanted to be somebody else. He didn't want himself to get him. He wanted to be somebody else. He was his own worst enemy.

But with help from his new found friends he realised maybe who he was wasn't so bad.

**2. For the love of a daughter - Demi Lovato (this is a modern AU, where Merlin knows his father.)**

The first memory was whe. He was four, with his back pressed against the door, all he could hear was the family war. His father's selfish hands always expected more.

Merlin's father had a heart of stone. Empty and cold. It was hollow. His father was hopeless. Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

Merlin left for College 5 years ago, his father and him hadn't talked since. They couldn't take back what they never had. He could be manipulated so many times till even I love you sounds like a lie. How could he lie to his flesh and blood?

Please father put the bottle down for the love of a son!

**3. Four seasons in one day - New buffalo (I don't know this song well so excuse me for how bad this chapter is.)**

Four seasons in one day. Sunshine hangs over the dark clouds flying over the rain. Even when you're feeling warm temperature could drop away. Like four season in one day.

Four seasons in one day. That's what happened when you're stuck in a place swarming with weather sorcerers.

Four seasons in one day. They had been sent out to examine a small town with strange weather patterns. Of course it was swarming with sorcerers. Just their luck.

Four seasons in one day. It doesn't pay to make weather predictions in a town where there were four seasons in one day (thanks weather sorcerers!).

Four seasons in one day.

**4. Kleptomaniac - Joe Jonas**

Morgana. She'll steal you're heart before stabbing it. Same with your throne. She could see you coming from a mile thanks to her magic. She'll put that poison in your brain.

Camelot Sorceresses. Kleptomaniacs. They want more. More. More. They want everything.

Nimueh. A high priestess. Control over life and death. Powerful magic. She wants nothing but power and possibly for magic to return to the kingdom. She'll poison anyone to get that.

Camelot Sorcerers. Kleptomaniacs. they want everything and there's no one to stop them (Except maybe Merlin). All powerful.

Camelot Sorcerers. Join them, or stay out of their way.

**5. So what - Pink**

Well I guess I lost a servant. I don't know where he went. Oh well I'm going to get in trouble, I wanna start a fight.

So What?! I'm a prince! I've got my sword and I Don't need you.

My father just gave up my seat to a neighbouring king. I wanna start a fight.

So What?! I'm a prince! I've got a sword and I don't need you.

just got a new servant, the idiot will be over soon. Merlin or whatever his name is. I shouldn't be expected to know his name.

So What?! I'm a prince.

**6. Live like there's no tomorrow - Selena Gomez**

If I could take it back. What would I wanna change? Probably saving the prat. I'm now stuck cleaning up his mess. Worst. Reward. Ever. Couldn't they have given me money?

stupid destiny. Now I'm going to have to save the prat using magic. like there's no tomorrow (Which there won't be if I'm spotted)

I hate my life. Believe it when I say if I could turn back the clock I would. But I'm going to not waste life.

I'm going to save the prat using magic like there's no tomorrow. I'm going to believe in my destiny.

**7. Ten days - Missy Higgins**

Merlin's POV

I'm sitting in a cave looking at the sky. It's been ten days since he found out. We've put an end to it this time. He's no longer mine and I'm no longer your's

And it's been ten days since I last saw you. My destiny. The only time I've seen you is in my sleep.

Arthur's POV

I sit and think about when I found out. I tried cutting the rope. Helping him out. Tell me did he really think I would hate him. I want information yes but I don't hate him. The idiot better come back.

Cuase it's been ten days since I last saw him. My servant. He's still the only one that feels like home.

Both's POV

It's been ten days. That's definitely enough.

**8. From little things (big things grow) - The Rockwiz duets; Archie and Sara**

Gather round people I'll tell you a story. A ten year story. Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. Arthur was broad, spoke a moderate amount. Hunting was his business powerful was his rank. Merlin was lean, spoke very much, a poor country Boy. Opposite men on opposite sides.

From little things big things grown.

Merlin became Arthur's servant. Much to boths' dismay but they grew on each other. They helped each other out. No need for status they were equals.

Ten years later Arthur died In merlin's arms. Tears fell and goodbyes were made.

This is the story. The story of Arthur and Merlin. But it's a story of so much more. How people from different sides can be the best of friends despite status. From little things big things grow.

**9. Finally Falling - Victorious cast (I have nothing. Set season 1)**

Morgana faces merlin. She had decided. She wanted Merlin. She was who she loved. The money was nothing, she didn't even Work for it. As long as they were happy that's all that matters.

Her friends wonders what she's thinking. His friends are probably thinking the same thing.

Suddenly status doesn't matter. They can See what it hid from their eyes. None of it matters. Cause their finally falling. Falling.

**10. Pearl - Katy Perry**

****He is a pyramid, but with his bindings, he's just a grain of sand. He used to be a hurricane but now he's just a gust of wind.

They're scared of the light that's inside of him. He used to be a pearl, he used to rule the world. Now he's just a shell of himself.

He doesn't have to be held down. He can be let free

They're scared of the light inside of him. So they locked him in the dark. He used to be a pearl, he used to rule the world. Now he's just a shell of himself.

You're the one who rules you're world. You don't have to be a shell of yourself. You are strong you are the one who knows you can continue on. You are always a pearl.

He is unstoppable.

**And there you have it. 10 songs. Despite how difficult this was I really enjoyed this. I'll have to make a playlist of all songs I know on my iPod and put it on shuffle. Or I could do the youtube version. If I should do more please tell Me. Ad if you have want challenges to do please tell me. Reviews are my virtual breaths. I need them.**

**Abbie Out! Peace**


End file.
